Sleep is generally beneficial and restorative to a patient, exerting great influence on the quality of life. The human sleep/wake cycle generally conforms to a circadian rhythm that is regulated by a biological clock. Regular periods of sleep enable the body and mind to rejuvenate and rebuild. The body may perform various tasks during sleep, such as organizing long term memory, integrating new information, and renewing tissue and other body structures.
Lack of sleep and/or decreased sleep quality may have a number of causal factors including, e.g., respiratory disturbances, nerve or muscle disorders, and emotional conditions, such as depression and anxiety. Chronic, long-term sleep-related disorders e.g., chronic insomnia, sleep-disordered breathing, and sleep movement disorders may significantly affect a patient's sleep quality and quality of life.
Sleep apnea, for example, is a fairly common breathing disorder characterized by periods of interrupted breathing experienced during sleep. Sleep apnea is typically classified based on its etiology. One type of sleep apnea, denoted obstructive sleep apnea, occurs when the patient's airway is obstructed by the collapse of soft tissue in the rear of the throat. Central sleep apnea is caused by a derangement of the central nervous system control of respiration. The patient ceases to breathe when control signals from the brain to the respiratory muscles are absent or interrupted. Mixed apnea is a combination of the central and obstructive apnea types. Regardless of the type of apnea, people experiencing an apnea event stop breathing for a period of time. The cessation of breathing may occur repeatedly during sleep, sometimes hundreds of times a night and occasionally for a minute or longer.
In addition to apnea, other types of disordered respiration have been identified, including, for example, hypopnea (shallow breathing), dyspnea (labored breathing), hyperpnea (deep breathing), and tachypnea (rapid breathing). Combinations of the disordered respiratory events described above have also been observed. For example, Cheyne-Stokes respiration (CSR) is associated with rhythmic increases and decreases in tidal volume caused by alternating periods of hyperpnea followed by apnea and/or hypopnea. The breathing interruptions of CSR may be associated with central apnea, or may be obstructive in nature. CSR is frequently observed in patients with congestive heart failure (CHF) and is associated with an increased risk of accelerated CHF progression.
An adequate duration and quality of sleep is required to maintain physiological homeostasis. Untreated, sleep disorders may have a number of adverse health and quality of life consequences ranging from high blood pressure and other cardiovascular disorders to cognitive impairment, headaches, degradation of social and work-related activities, and increased risk of automobile and other accidents.